Campaign AWOL
by Ryu no Katana
Summary: Aria is chosen by... HIM... to be a PC. She has no idea what's involved, but she is sure in for an adventure. Little does she know, HE'S watching her every move. Who is HE, though? It's up to her and her party to find out what's going on..."


Campaign AWOL

**(A World of Legends)**

Chapter I: The PC

            He appeared in Everfall, his gaze traversed the townspeople, all of which had no idea he was there. He locked his eyes on one beautiful half-elven maiden. He grinned, she was the one.

Aria Halfbreed, a young sorceress, though she did not yet know it. He stalked her, smirking to himself. She glanced around, wondering what was causing this odd chill running up her spine.

It was probably nothing, she figured.

"Aria…" He whispered, laughing to himself. She jumped and turned to see who had whispered. She saw no one. He grinned; he loved being the greatest power in the multiverse; it made it easy to screw with people's heads.

He put his hands over the back of hers. She shrieked as her hands began moving about of their own accord. That was definitely not normal, at least not for her.

He muttered the words to a spell, which she repeated in turn. She wasn't sure why she was doing as she was. Suddenly, he hands rose up and released a sparkling, green-blue energy at a young man in the crowd.

He grinned and disappeared, leaving Aria to deal with things by herself now. She squealed, she had no idea what she had done, and had not meant to hurt the young man.

She ran over to the young man, recognizing him now as a wizard's apprentice. She began to think, 'some wizard he'll be,' but then drove the thought from her mind.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do… Whatever it is that… I just did…" She whimpered, trying to wake him.

"Ummm… I'm going to… go home now…" She shifted uncomfortably. She jumped to her feet and ran off. He grinned, yes, this would be fun. He took the illusion off the little goblin.

Everyone watched Aria, wondering why she was running. She had rid the town of a goblin thief.

"She's going to be a fun PC!" He grinned, summoning a small orcish army just outside of Everfall.

"Mehehehehe! Get her my pretties! And her groceries, too!" He cried, though no one heard him. He placed an enchantment on Aria, she was his PC now. Those orcs would go straight for her.

A long chill rushed up Aria's spine. She jumped, shrieking out.

"Good Bob! What in the nine hells, was that?" She whispered.

* * *

The Orcs charged into the city, mauling anyone who got in their way. One stopped to admire the shine of a necklace in the window of a shop.

"Why do I use orcs? They're idiots…" He thought to himself. He knew that was exactly why he used orcs. It wouldn't be fair to throw anything stronger at Aria yet. She didn't even know she was a sorceress.

Then, four adventurers walked out of the tavern, preparing their weapons valiantly. He snickered as the 'heroes' moved to kill the orcs. The half-orc barbarian cried out in rage and rushed at his half brethren.

'Plink!' The barbarian's axe bounced right off the orc's hide and into his own face. One down three to go. The elven wizard wondered what kind of magic orcs might use. She hated orcs, and a wave of power erupted from her hands. The force from it hitting a shield right in front of her threw her back into a spike and impaled her.

"Not a smart group of adventurers if they keep attacking…" He muttered to himself. They continued the assault anyhow. The human cleric stepped up and called upon the power of Pelor. Pelor smote him on the spot.

"I was taking a nap!" Pelor's voice rumbled. The halfling rogue looked over all the orcs. They grinned menacingly.

She sighed and stabbed herself with her own dagger. She knew it was pointless; something wanted them out of the way. He smiled; at least she ended herself, quickly.

He reminded himself to send her to a good plane in her afterlife. He swept off to see how Aria was going to fare through this battle.

Aria looked around at the orcs surrounding her. She had no clue what to do. The orcs rushed her again and again, and each time she dodged. She sighed, she knew it was pointless to try to escape, she would have to fight.

One of the orcs rushed at her and she ran from it, right towards another. The first orc grinned as she stopped in front of the other. Both orcs swung at her and she rolled aside. Both orcs fell with axes embedded in their foreheads. She stuck her tongue out at them, looking to another orc.

She did the same with that orc as she had the other two. Another two orcs fell to the ground.

"Are they really that stupid?" She whispered. A fifth answered that question by falling from the same tactic as the other four. There was one left.

She took a second to think, "well… It's worth a shot…" She began whispering under her breath, and moving her hands about. Suddenly, she fired a block of cheese into the orcs mouth.

"Erm… not good…" She whimpered. The orc fell to the ground in seizures. He grunted something in orc. She laughed, she had learned orc from her father, who was an adventurer and often fought orcs.

"Allergic to cheese… I am the luckiest half-elf in the history of Everfall!" She laughed, applauding herself. He grinned, he liked this one. She wasn't an idiot. Maybe she would survive his tests after all.


End file.
